Destino
by Maria-sama66
Summary: Uzumaki naruto se ciente fastidiado por las miradas raras de todos en konoha no se imagina que su cuerpo esta teniendo ciertos cambios que esta empezando aser mas hermoso de lo que era gracias al kyubi
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo!**

**En el antiguo Japon, de acuerdo a la legenda, cada dios de los elementos fue sellado dentro de un envase sagrado. Dentro de los 9 biju, 5 de ellos eran dioses de los elementos, aquellos eran Shukaku (dios del viento), Kyubi (dios del fuego), Isonade (dios del agua), Raijuu (dios del rayo), y kaku (dios de la tierra).**

En la legenda de las bestias con colas, los 5 dioses de los elementos fueron sellados con instrumentos llamados "Las herramientas del poder" (**法器****). No todos son conocidos, y su traduccion puede no ser precisa, pero todos tienen de parecidos un tipo variado de contenedor, (piramides, prision, altar, etc.)**

Despues de investigar por un tiempo, descubri que las "Las herramientas  
del poder" vienen de los "Ocho Inmortales" de la mitologia china. Dichos dioses transfirieron sus energias individuales dentro de cada "herramientas del poder", que es capaz de dar vida o destruir el mal. Juntas las 8 herramientas son llamadas "Secreto de los 8 Inmortales"(**暗八仙****).**

Los inmortales son: La Mujer Inmortal He (He Xiangu), El Real Tio Cao (Cao Guojiu), Muleta de Metal Li (Li Tieguai), Lan Caihe, Lü Dongbin,El Filosofo Han Xiang (Han Xiang Zi), El Viejo Zhang Guo and Zhongli Quan.

Continuando con la historia de los envases sagrados:  
Eran envases respectivos dedicados a los bijuu de los elementos, dispersados por todo el territorio del Japon. Siendo el envase del fuego el mas fuerte. Los envases seguian liberando energia espirirual, inclusive cuando los bijuu son sellados y duermen. Todo este poder de los 5 envases sagrados fue hacia el 5-colas: Houkou.  
Despues que Yamata no Orochi obtuvo la espada legendaria Kusanagi no Tsurugi del clan Kusanagi, derroto a Nekomata y a Hokou (Ver la historia de Yamata no Orochi). Yamata no Orochi procedio a liberar la tremenda cantidad de poder oscuro para despertar a los 5 bijuu de los elementos, que fueron sellados dentro de los 5 envases, con el proposito de traer caos entre los mundos. Al liberar a los bijuus, todos se enfrentaron para ver cual merecia el titulo de "Rey de los Bijuu" y todo acabo peleando Yamata no Orochi con el que merecedor de este titulo: Kyubi no Youko. Este tiene una infinita cantidad de chakra y por eso, Yamata no Orochi fue derrotado.  
**  
****los Bijus son nueve demonios gigantes que se diferencian por el numero de colos que tienen,cada uno poseyendo distinta cantidad que va desde una hasta grandes formas vivientes de chakra,también conocidos en ocasiones como Monstruos de Chakra (Chakura no Bakemono),poseedores de poderes que sobrepasan por mucho a la mayoría de los embargo,esta inmensa fuerza es influenciada por su naturaleza bestial,la cual los restringe para ser lo suficientemente inteligentes y usurla mas mas Biju sellados en humanos son capáces de beneficiarse del conocimiento de sus portadores,dándoles la habilidad de hablar y utilizar mejor sus poderes;estos portadores son conocidos como ha capturado a las bestias y a sus portadores,poseyendo siete de las nueve que son.**

**Los Biju han estado presentes desde antes de la fundación de las aldeas cierto momento Hashirama Senju,el Primer Hokage,pudo capturar y controlar algunos Bijus con su técnica especial de Elemento Madera,y los uso para hacer tratados de paz con otras grandes naciones shinobi y estabilizar el balance de poder entre embargo,después de su muerte esas naciones no pudieron controlar a estos nueve demonios por ellas mismas cuando estos empezaron a revelarse,por lo cual decidieron sellarlos en humanos,surgieron los jinchuriki (Poder del Sacrificio Humano),que pueden aprender a usar parte del chakra del Biju que mora en su interior,adquiriendo asi un poder enorme para realizar todo tipo de técnicas complejas,pero si les es sustraído su Biju,mueren.**

**En un país donde el terreno es húmedo y boscoso, y su clima es mayoritariamente lluvioso tenia grandes ciudades con edificios altos en ese país ahi una pequeña aldea (AMEGAKURE) que se encuentra altamente industrializada la cual es considerado como una tierra apartada del mundo exterior llueve casi permanente sobre el pueblo muchos ninjas de este pueblo parecen llevar una especie de máscara que les permite respirar bajo el agua y llevan paraguas como armas ninja que les permite protegerse de la lluvia eterna de su aldea amegakure se encuentra en un pais desconocido que los fans llamaron país de la lluvia, que esta ubicado alrededor de tres grandes naciones ninjas del país del fuego, viento y tierra una de las principales caracteristica de la aldea es que esta formada por grandes torres las cuales son utilizadas por el pueblo como cementerios donde se esconden los cuerpos de la gente muerta pero adiferencia de otros de su tipo no se acepta visitas.**

**Era un dia lluvioso en el país de la lluvia era una tormenta inmenza en amegakure, podía escucharse el gran estruendo de los relámpagos que se dejaban ver con gran claridad y en una de las torres de la aldea un hombre de cabello naranjado calaro** **y unos ojos con varios círculos concéntricos de distintos tonos de gris ****también tiene un número de piercings en la cara de varios tamaños, figuras y diseños usaba un atuendo negro con nubes rojas se encontraba bajo la lluvia mirando al cielo con una seriedad absoluta dentro de la torre una** **mujer joven de cabello corto lacio de color azul que tenia una flor usaba el mismo atuendo(N/A:ya saben de quien se trata), unos ojos ambar unas sombras alrededor de sus ojos de color azul-purpura y un piercing debajo del labio inferior.**

**-El cielo esta llorando de nuevo¡-dijo konan seria.**

**Detrás de ella una sombra se acercaba de inmediato sintió su presencia se giro para encarar a esa persona (N/a:ya saben quien es esa persona).**

**-¡Pain el esta aquí!-dijo konan llamando a su compañero sin apartar la mirada de ese hombre.**

**Entonces pain iso un jutsu y la lluvia se detuvo de inmediato dio la media vuelta para estar dentro su mira se fijo en un hombre con el mismo atuendo solo que este llevaba una capucha que le cubre el cabello y una mascara naranja con una espiral en su cara donde solo se podía ver un ojo de color carmesís brilloso.**

**-No deberías permanecer mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia pain!-dijo ese hombre extraño.**

**Pain no mostro exprecion alguna ante ese comentario.**

**Konan permanecia seria.**

**-¡Bueno a lo que vine!-dijo el hombre.**

**-¿Cuál es el plan madara-sama?-pregunto la peliazul.**

**De la nada unas sombras aparecieron de repente entre la oscuridad una de esas sombras tenia la forma de un animal solo se vislumbraban unos ojos brillantes,varios pares,se podían contar 4,unos fiusha,unos amarillos como los de un lobo salvaje,otros de un metalico color ambar como los de un felino y los otros de un gris miraba con asco a la persona dueña de los felinos ojos color ambar (N/A:aclaro k los ojos de esa persona no son como los de konan) y esos ojos también no dejaron de mirarla ni un segundo,pain al igual que konan miraba con repulsion a la persona dueña de los ojos amarillos también esa persona sin parpadear los ojos miraba fulminante a pain de un momento a otro konan y pain desviaron su mirada a la persona dueña de los ojos color fiusha su preguntaban quien era jamas la avian visto aparte de los otras dos personas y el animal de ojos gris.**

**-"Vaya…parece que con solo una mirada se dicen lo mucho que se odian"-se dijo pensando madara.**

**-Bueno…basta de perder el tiempo a lo que vinimos!-dijo madara de lo mas tranquilo.**

**-Escuchen atentamente este es el plan para capturar a Uzumaki Naruto!-dijo madara serio.**

**La peliazul y el pelinaranja escuchaban atentamente.**

**-Primero lo primero,desegura se están preguntando quien es la persona de ojos fiusha verdad?-pregunto madara.**

**-HAI!-dijeron al mismo tiempo konan y pain.**

**-¡Bien llego el momento de sacar mi mejor arma!-dijo madara quitándose la mascara-ven aquí cariño es hora de que la organización akatsuki te conozca-dijo madara sonriendo de lado en cambio la persona dueña de esos ojos no se movia de su lugar.**

**-Que pasa?-pregunto madara sin entender el porque esa actitud.**

**Madara miraba fijamente esos ojos tratando de encontra alguna respuesta para solo sonreir y lo único que dijo fue.**

**-Permiso concedido!-dijo madara sonriendo.**

**Konan y el pelinaranja no entendían el porque madara dijo eso.**

**-Arigato amo!-de pronto se escucho una voz llena de ternura,bella,suave y maternal a la vez.**

**Konan junto con pain se sorprendieron al escuchar tan bella voz jamas imaginaron que existiera un ser que pudiera tener una voz asi y quedaron mas sorprendidos por como esa mujer se refirió a madara.**

**-Gomen amo,pero no pienso moverme de aquí!-dijo aquella mujer entre las sombras de lo mas tranquila.**

**-¡¿Por qué mi pequeña?-dijo madara aun sonriendo.**

**-Por que no quiero que vean mi verdadera forma;mucho menos en mi forma humana me mostrare ante ellos a su debido tiempo mi señor!-dijo la mujer.**

**-Entiendo-dijo madara resignado,entendiendo el motivo de su comportamiento.**

**-Bueno hete aquí el plan,de ahora en adelante "ella" se unira a la organización de una vez les advierto que "ella" a pesar de tener esa maravillosa voz las apariencias engañan "ella" realmente no es humana!-dijo madara sonriendo de lado.**

**Konan al igual que pain no entendían lo que madara quería decir con eso y comprendían cada vez menos.**

**-Para que me entiendan "ella" es un demonio una criatura nacida en el inframundo en un cuerpo de mujer que trajeron sus antepasados a este mundo!-dijo madara sonriendo sinicamente.**

**-Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir mi pequeña tu y esos 3 deberan ganarse la con fianza de Uzumaki Naruto entendido-dijo madara mostrándose serio.**

**-Hai amo!-dijo la mujer.**

**-¡No solo la de naruto también de sus amigos ustedes ganense eso tan patético que llaman "amor" haganles entender que ustedes solo quieren su "amistad" que buscan una alianza jinchuriki para tener protección de la organización akatsuki,tu y tus aprendises combiertanlo en otra persona cambienlo totalmente hagan que se distancie de sus amigos arrebátenselo hagan que desconfie de ellos y solo confie en ustedes eso si no dejen que nadie se interponga en su camino aquel que se atreva a acerlo ya sabes lo que tienen que aser no me importa como lo hagan solo háganlo si ese necesario satisfangan,sus impulsos sexuales y sangrientos me da lo mismo si para saciar su sed de sangre tienen que asesinar personas háganlo solo recuerda mi pequeña cada luna llena;deben alimentarse y solo tu pudes controlar la sed de sangra de ellos cada vez que se descontrolen gracias a las personas que te convirtieron en lo que eres utiliza también tu instinto maternal protegelos con tu vida recuerda que son muy valiosos sus poderes también te pido que sean precavidos con sus movimientos no quiero que levanten ninguna sospecha eso si cualquier error que cometan tu ya sabes cual es el castigo por su imprudencia que te quede muy claro eso no quiero nada de errores quiero que esto salga a la perfeccion; que tus aprendices utilizen sus encantos seduzcan a una persona cercana a naruto que esa "niña"use ese jutsu tan ecantador que enamora a cualquier imbécil que pruebe esa cuerpo tan delicioso y bello que tiene solo a la persona cercana a naruto que lo cambia no solo su forma de ser que cambie su apariencia radicalmente es mas combiertanlo en su aliado como a naruto vuélvanse sus "camaradas"q aprovechen la belleza q los bijus les están dando también quiero que te vuelvas la sensei de naruto puede que te pregunten el porque solo a el tu solamente les haras saber que a ti te entrenaron especialmente para aser que ellos sepan utilizar los poderes de los bijus nada mas y de una vez te advierto que se cuiden de Hatake Kakashi conocido como "El Ninja Copia"en el momento que ustedes lleguen a la aldea y se socialicen con todos en especial con naruto deseguramente desconfiara y eso es lo que quiero que eviten no quiero que levanten sospechas mucho menos delante de ese desgraciodo quiero que actúen con normalidad y en el momento que ustedes se ganen la confianza de naruto llévenselo de "PINTA"hagan que se emocione asi se volverá un rebelde que ase lo que quiera y cuando quiera asi se ganaran mas su confianza también quiero que le enseñen a matar a sangre fría sin escrupulos que sienta ese placer de asesinar a una persona que sacie la sed de sangre del zorro de 9 colas como lo dije antes cada; vez que ustedes salga a cazar bajo la luna llena y sobre eso también quiero que sean precavidos en eso no dejen pistas ni una sola gueña entindido!-dijo madara de lo mas serio al terminar de dictar sus ordenes.**

**-Entendido amo,le aseguro que no lo defraudare por algo soy su mano derecha siempre lee cumplido y he sido fiel ante usted,le aseguro que todo saldrá a la perfeccion-dijo la mujer.**

**-¡Excelente ya puden retirarse!-ordeno madara.**

**De un movimiento las otras 3 sombras desaparecieron solo quedando konan,pain,madara y esa mujer.**

**-¿Bien ahora que los estorbos se fueron que es lo que me quieres preguntar cariño?-pregunto madara dándole una sonrisa a su adoracion. **

**-¡Arigato amo,solo quería saber que es lo que quiere que hagamos si nos topamos con esos 2;quiere que los asesine!-pregunto la mujer parpadeando sus intensos ojos fiusha.**

**Madara al escuchar eso su sonrisa se borro para poner se serio,pain y su compañera se preguntaban lo mismo que esa mujer aunque en su interior sabían cual era la respuesta a esa pregunta.**

**Madara permanecion serion con los ojos cerrados analizando con gran pasiencia esa pregunta por parte de ese ser que tanto quería.**

**-Esos traidores no me interesan en lo mas minimo;si los llegas a ver has lo que se te de tu regalada gana con ellos no se combiertelos en tus juguetes sexuales;pensándolo bien ya que los mencionas no quiero que se entrometan en tu camino-dijo madara abriendo sus ojos.**

**-Eso porque,amo?-pregunto curiosa la mujer.**

**-La razón es simple mi amor!-suspiro madara-Preciento que esos infelices junto con esos mocosos se dirigen a konoha y creo que se combertiran en un estorbo para ti cariño tu sabes a la perfeccion que "el" te conoce como la palma de su mano desde que era un crio!-sonrio madara con malicia.**

**-Lo se amo,pero eso me tiene sin cuidado no me importa en lo mas minimo lo que "el" haga o deje de aser,por mi se puede ir a la mierda!-dijo la mujer de lo mas tranquila.**

**-Tks…te conosno perfectamente mi cielo eso que dijiste ni tu te lo crees,yo se que eres demasiado maternal ese es tu instinto no lo pudes evitar!-dijo con tono de burla madara.**

**Pain y konan presentían que madara en un momento su actitud cambiara a la de una agresiva.**

**-¡MIRA ESTUPIDA DEJATE DE CURCILERIAS SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ODIO ESAS COSAS DE MATERNIDAD Y PATERNIDAD;CON UN DEMONIO QUE NO PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE ESAS TONTERIAS MALDITASEA NO TE ACEPTE COMO MI MASCOTA PARA QUE SIGAS CON ESO!-grito madara enfurecido.**

**La mujer sabia que no era bueno aser enojar a su amo cada vez que escucha la palabra "maternal" sabia a la perfeccion que eso asia que su señor perdiera lo estrivos y en gran parte no le importaba que su señor la insultara tenia en cuenta que se lo merecia.**

**-¡Uffffffff!...perdona mi amor ya sabes como me pongo cada vez que tocamos ese tema-dijo madara ya mas relajado.**

**-No se preocupe por eso mi señor,ami no me molesta en lo mas minimo que me insulte-dijo la mujer.**

**Konan al igual que pain tenían lo ojos abiertos como platos no podían creer que una persona se dejara humillar de esa forma y se dejara insultar de esa manare ellos por su parte mandarían al carajo a marada según esa era su opinión.**

**-Deacuerdo,cariño por hoy te lo permito asi que ten encuenta que la amistad la comodidad el orgullo yo no necesito nada de eso asi que tampoco lo esperes de mi eso ya te lo había dicho cuando te encontré vagando por las calles sola sin ninguna compañía ni siquiera un perro que te ladre pero recuerda que viniste a este mundo para servirme tu solo eres una marioneta para mis juegos tu solo me debes lealtad y debes estar agradecida conmigo te di techo y un hogar y si se le podría llamar asi alumnos que puedes tratar como tus "hijos" ya que tu nunca tendras hijos propios porque eso no te lo voy a permitir recuérdalo muy bien tu solo me sirves a mi nada mas que a no tines derecho aser feliz y a tener una vida propia como los seres humanos tu solo naciste para obedecer a tus amos entendiste-dijo madara poniéndose de nuevo la mascara.**

**-¡Lo se amo;lo se perfectamente solo soy una herramienta de sus deseos considéreme un arma para tenerme a su lado y usarme a su antojo mi vida en este mundo no vale nada mi alma ase mucho que se la vendi al dios de la muerte yo solo soy escoria humana usted puede aser conmigo lo que usted quiere y tomar mi cuerpo cuando usted lo desee solo de una cosa estoy segura!-dijo aquella mujer cerrando los ojos para solo quedar oscuridad-¡es un placer estar a sus servicios mi señor y claro que estoy agradecida con usted por todo lo que ha hecho por mi no me quejo en lo absoluto soy feliz en donde estoy amo!-dijo la mujer.**

**-¿¡Me alegro por eso,ahora marchate que hoy mismo tu y tu equipo se largan hacia konoha;ya que tienes aclaro todo respecto al plan y a esos traidores espero que no me defraudes no quiero el mas minimo error todo tiene que salir a la perfeccion entendiste!-pregunto madara.**

**-Si amo-dijo la voz de aquella mujer abriendo nueva mente esos intensos ojos fiusha vislumbrando en la oscuridad.**

"_Y aquí es donde comienza nuestra historia"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Por favor abstenganse de dejar comentarios ofensivos se los agradecere mucho._

* * *

CAPITULO 1. (LOS HERMANOS UCHIHA REGRESAN A KONOHA)

Era un dia hermoso en toda la aldea de konoha el cielo azul brillaba,soleado y cientos de pajaros saludaban con sus cantos matinales la vida en konoha era muy alegre excepto para un chico rubio de piel bronceada con 3 marquitas en cada lado de sus mejillas en su hermoso rostro tenia una apariencia tan sexy [N/A:a naruto lo puse k se veia sexy pero no tanto mas delante de mi fic lo pondre mucho mas sexy] de 17 años de edad su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto que iva caminando por las calles de konoha perdido en sus pensamientos cabizbajo.

-(*oh! Sasuke-kun te extraño demasiado ¿Por qué no regresas a la aldea?-se abrazaba naruto-me haces tanta falta y are lo que sea para k regreses a casa y a mi lado*)-pensamiento de naruto.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una persona k conocia lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa era una chica de ojos verdesos de cabello rosa corto su nombre era Haruno Sakura de 16 años de edad .

-Hola naruto ¿como estas?-saludo la pelo chicle .

El ojiazul halzo la mira y era diferente algo triste pero tenia una encantadora imagen de un angel sakura al ver esos ojos azules tan hermosos tenían un brillo tan bello como si de la misma inocencia se tratara y un hilito de sangre se escurrio por su nariz y mostro un sonrojo inmenso y una sonrisa estúpida naruto halzo una ceja por la reacción de la pelirrosa,sakura casi se desmaya por tal reacción de naruto que se veia aun mas lindo.

-(*Y a esta que la pasa…¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? ttebayo*)-se decía asi mismo naruto,de repente aparecion otra pesona conocida por naruto tenia el pelo negro y corto de piel palida y unos ojos Negros su nombre era Sai de 17 años de edad se acercaba con su sonrisa falsa de siempre sakura salio de su estado de shock al ver a sai.

-Buenos días naruto-kun,sakura fea-dijo sai.

-¡¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE?-grito sakura rabiosa.

El kitsune no prestaba atención a la pelea que estaba por venir simplemente seguía perdido en sus pensamientos en su cabeza se repetia una y otra vez:

-(*SASUKE,SASUKE,SASUKE,SASUKE,SASUKE,SASUKE,SASUKE*)-

(N/A:ok me pase un poco al escribirlo tantas veces)

el pelinegro no se percataba de la mirada asesina k sakura le propinaba al haberle dicho "FEA" sai en ese instante miraba fijamente a naruto que no se percataba de nada sai quedo impresionado por la belleza de naruto y en especial es brillo que tiene naruto en esos preciosos ojos azules como los de un angel en ese momento sai mostro un sonrojo en sus mejillas acompañado de sakura k ponía cara de boba en ese instante naruto sintió que lo miraban fijamente y elevo la mirada y al ver las expresiones de sakura y sai una gotita callo por su cabeza.

-Bueno,bueno se puede saber k tanto me miran digo yo dattebayo?-dijo naruto fastidiado de esas miradas.

-Quieres acostarte conmigo naruto-kun?-dijo sai sonriendo mas bien sono como una pregunta y cuando menos se lo esperaba un puño con mucha fuerza le dio en el rostro de pronto apareció en una nube de humo un peliplateado de cabello de punta k tenia cubierta la mitad de su cara llamado Hatake Kakashi de 29 años de edad(N/A:ami no me perece q tenga esa edad el me parace mucho mas joven) con su libro" Icha Icha Paradise"como siempre…-bue…-no pudo terminar su oración al recibir un gran empujon del cuerpo de su alumno sai y el libro Icha Icha Pareadise salio volando por los aires mientras kakashi y sai se estampaban contra la pared.

-…nos días-dijo kakashi con el ojo abierto de par en par faltándole el aire por el gran impacto mientras sakura exhalaba aire de ira con llamas en los ojos.

-COMO TE ATREVES A PEDIRLE ESO A NARUTO,IDIOTA SHANNAROOOOO!-dijo inner sakura furiosa.

-Jajajajajajajaja-se reia naruto.

Sakura volteo a verlo .

-De que te ries naruto ?-pregunto sakura.

-Del pobre de kakashi-sensei al recibir tremendo golpe jajajaja solo mira como quedo dattebayo jajaja-rei naruto.

-No le veo la gracia por ninguna parte-dijo kakashi poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose sai recargado el la pared se tocaba su pobre rostro golpeado.

-Alguien vio a donde se fue mi icha icha Paradise?-dijo kakashi.

-Aquí tiene kakashi-sensei-dijo naruto.

-Ah! gracias naruto-dijo kakashi sonriendo.

kakashi simplemente miro a la cara de naruto para agradecerle pero quedo estupefacto ante lo que vio esa tierna sonrisa y esos ojos azules con ese brillo tan hermoso que harian que cual kiera se enamorara de solo verlo.

-Kakashi-sensei se encuentra bien dattebayo?-dijo naruto preocupado.

Este no reaccionaba.

-Kakashi-sensei k le pasa vuelva en si kakashi-sensei-gritaba sakura zarandeando a este.

-Que,que pasa?-pregunto kakashi.

-Eso es lo k le pregunto yo de repente se nos fue y lo perdimos para siempre!-dijo sakura.

Entonces kakashi miro de nuevo a naruto y quedo anonadado al ver otra vez esos ojos azules tan bellos como el cielo.

-Sakura-chan ya me mori?-pregunto este.

-¿¡Que yo sepa no?-dijo sakura sin comprender la pregunta de su sensei.

-Por que creo k estoy en el cielo y en frente de mi ahí un angel-dijo este con brillos en los ojos.

Sakura observaba a su sensei con espanto cayéndole una gotita en su cabeza.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con usted kakashi-sensei-dijo sai sonriendo.

-Ejem bueno a lo k iba-dijo kakashi.

-Entoces que misión haremos hoy kakashi-sensei acaso será recoger la basura o encontrar a un gato perdido o sacar a pasear al perro del vecino o es k acaso será arrancar raíces del suelo y ustad como siempre sentado leyendo su mugroso Icha Icha Paradise?-pregunto naruto arto de esas miradas extrañas de su sensei.

-No-dijo kakashi algo ofendido sobre lo dicho de su amado Icha Icha Paradise.

-Los vengo a invitar a dar una vuelta-dijo kakashi con una sonrisa para animar el ambiente k habia.

Los tres chicos miraron a su sensei con gotitas en la cabeza kakashi no se percato de k un puño iva directo asia el dándole en el abdomen.

-QUEEEEEEEEEE!...¡¿ACASO SE ESTA BURLANDO DE NOSOTROS?-grito sakura rabiosa.

-No también los venia a invitar a tomar un helado! Especialmente a ti naruto-kun-dijo kakashi sonriendo.

Naruto por su parte se le podía notar k no tenia animos para nada en sus ojos se notaba una gran tristesa kakashi,sakura y sai se dieron cuenta de eso y sabían cual era el problema.

-Vamos naruto anímate iremos a tomar un helado hay k aprovechar k kakashi-sensei se ofrece-dijo sakura tratando de animar a su amigo.

-Oh!prefieres ir a ichiraku-ramen a comer un tazon de ramen-dijo kakashi sonriendo.

-No gracias prefiero regresar a casa ttebayo-dijo naruto desanimado.

-Lo que kiere es ir a su casa y seguir pensando en sasuke-kun-dijo sai sonriendo arrogantemente.

Sakura entonces sujeto a sai del cuello apretándolo con fuerza.

-TENIAS K MENCIONAR A SASUKE-KUN ENFRENTE DE NARUTO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA SHANNAROOO-grito sakura apretando mas el cuello de sai.

-PUES SI ESTOY PENSANDO EN SASUKE-KUN EN K OTRA COSA ESTARIA PENSANDO SINO EN EL DATTEBAYO-grito naruto con lagrimas en los ojos apretando los puñoz.

Sakura sorprendida de ver a naruto asi solto a sai dejándolo caer.

Kakashi suspiro.

-Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que vimos sasuke,naruto-kun no crees k deberías seguir con tu vida y dejar el pasado a atrás-dijo kakashi serio.

Naruto al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar llorar.

-¡VANYASE A LA MIERDA USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN NI COMPRENDEN MIS SENTIMIENTOS DATTEBAYO PUTOS EGOISTAS!-grito naruto aun llorando yéndose corriendo de ahí.

-Naru…-dijo sakura que no pudo terminar su oración siendo detenida por una mano en su hombro.

-Déjalo sakura-chan-dijo kakashi.

-Pero kakashi-sensei-dijo la pelo chicle.

-El tiene k entender y darse cuenta que sasuke ya no regresara-dijo kakashi con el ojo entrecerrado.

-No creen k naruto-kun se veía tan lindo con esa tristesa en su rostro y mas en sus bellos ojos llenos de lagrimas-dijo sai sonriendo.

Entonces de nuevo otro puño le dio en el rostro a sai con mucha mas fuerza que antes.

-IMBECIL SOLO TE IMPORTA ESO K NO TE DISTE CUENTA COMO SE PUSO NUESTRO AMIGO POR NUESTRA CULPA SHANNAROOOOO!-grito sakura tremendamente furiosa.

-Ayyy,creo k el paseo y el helado serán para otra ocasión,bueno nos vemos-dijo sonriendo kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo (N/A:a donde ira o aquien ira a ver jejejej).

Mientras en otro lugar.

Un kitsune undido en lagrimas se encontraba recargado en la puerta dejándose caer poco a poco al suelo quedando sentado–idiotas nunca me entenderán ni lo k siento por sasuke-kun yo realmente lo amo-dijo naruto aun llorando mirando al techo.

En otra parte sakura y sai ivan caminando por la calle en dirección a la oficina de hokage-sama sakura por su parte regañaba a sai.

-VEZ LO K OCASINAS CON TUS COMENTARIOS ESTUPIDOS SAI-la gritaba sakura al pobre de sai (N/A:sakura esta enamorada de naruto siento si no lo especifique al principio).

Pero yo k hice solo dije la verdad-dijo sai sobándose el cachete k tenia el puño de sakura bien marcado.

-Pues por eso,k no te das cuenta que naruto es muy sensible cuando escucha el nombre de sasuke-kun-dijo sakura con los brasos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados.

En el camino se encontraron a unas personas conocidas por ellos una joven de cabello largo,azul oscuro y de ojos blancos su nombre era Hyuuga Hinata de 16 años de edad junto a ella un chico de pelo corto,castaño algo parecido a naruto tenia unos triángulos rojos en cada lado de sus mejillas su apariencia era como la de un sabueso su nombre era Inuzuka Kiba de 17 años de edad junto a el su mascota y fiel amigo Akamaru al lado de ellos un chico serio con las manos en los bolsillos sin aser ningún movimiento alguno usaba un abrigo k le cubria hasta la cabeza llevaba unas gafas negras y un sueter a la altura de la nariz su nombre era Aburame Shino de 18 años de edad.

-Hola hinata-san,kiba-kun,shino-san-saludo sakura alzando su brazo moviéndolo a ambos lados.

-Ah,sakura-chan,sai-kun hola-dijo la ojiperla.

-Hola sakura-chan,"sai"-dijo kiba (diciendo lo ultimo con tono de desagrado).

-Hump-dijo shino sin mostrar exprecion alguna.

-Que los trai x aquí?-pregunto la pelo chicle.

-Venimos a avisarle a hokage-sama k terminamos nuestra misión!-dijo kiba rascándose la cabeza.

-Y ustedes!-pregunto shino (N/A:milagro shino hablobo pensé k estaba mudo).

-Nosotros bue…-dijo sakura sin poder terminar su oración.

cuando vieron a una mujer que en ese instante venia corriendo a toda marcha de pelo corto,color negro y ojos negros su nombre era Shizune de 31 años de edad(N/A:ni parece q tenga esa edad)traía a la mano una botella de sake.

Sa…sakura-chan-decia shizune totalmente cansada.

-K bueno que llegaste-decia exhalando aire.

-Lady tsunade kiere k vayas y le compres otra botella de sake-dijo sonriendo y una gotita cayéndole en la cabeza.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-grito sakura (N/A:x si lo dudan ese grito se escucho en toda konoha).

-Pu…pues si sakura-chan tsunade-sama kiere otra y kiere que tu se la traigas mi entras k sai y yo limpiamos la oficina de lady tsunade jejejeje-dijo shizune sonriando rascándose la cabeza.

-Aa..ah limpiar la oficina de hokage-sama-dijo sai.

-¡Y yo k pensé que la maestra tsunade me mando llamar x algo mas importante!-dijo sakura deprimida yendo a comprar la botella de sake para su adorada maestra.

-Guau,guau,guau-ladro akamaru.

-Si,tienes razón akamaru-dijo kiba riendo.

En otro lugar.

Sendos viajeros se detuvieron en las puertas de la entrada a Konoha, observando el gran portón el cielo brillaba azul ,soleado y cientos de pájaros saludaban con sus cantos matinales dos ninjas de la hoja, vigilaban la entrada a la villa de la hoja, y quedaron sorprendidos a ver delante a dos misteriosos forasteros ambos lucían una túnica oscura, capucha y les eran extrañamente familiares.

-Mishaki-– le susurró uno de ellos a su compañero de vigilancia que casualmente estaba dormido- Llama a las patrullas y a tsunade-sama esto no puede ser…

- Mmm- el compañero molesto frotó sus ojos y miró a los desconocidos la misma duda asaltó al igual que su compinche y sin decir nada saltó árbol por árbol en búsqueda de la godaime de Konoha el vigilante bajó de un salto al suelo quedando en frente de los dos desconocidos que en esos momentos se quitaron la capucha con total parsimonia.

-¡Me parece que no nos van a dar una buena bienvenida hermanito!…-susurró uno de ellos el más bajo.

-¿Y que esperabas?-el más alto dejó vislumbrar su cara y el jounin vigilante tragó saliva con fuerza al reconocer la identidad de los forasteros sasuke e Itachi Uchiha ¡**JUNTOOOS**! esperaban con tranquilidad sosteniéndose con una mano en un árbol cercano.

En la oficina de hokage.

-¡SHIZUNE,TU Y ESE MOCOSO KIEREN APURARSE EN LIMPIAR MI OFICINA!-grita a todo pulmón una mujer como de unos 53 años de edad de ojos color miel el pelo rubio,largo atado a dos coletas y un pecho increíblemente grande.

-E…e…eesta bien tsunade-sama pero no tiene k gritar-dijo shizune trapeando con una gotita resbalando por su sien.

-¡..Que no estamos sordos hokage-sama…!-dijo sai limpiando los muebles.

-GRRRRRRRR…¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA ESA MOCOSA FRENTUDA PELO DE CHICLE CON MI PRESIADO** "SAKEEEEEE"**...GRRRRRRRRRR-gritaba tsunade tremendamente furiosa (N/A:para k vean con k respeto trata a su alumna y lo bestia k puede ser tsunade cuando no le traen su amado **"SAKE"**).

-Pero tranquilícese tsunade-sama,sakura-chan pronto entrara x esa puerta y traerá consigo su sake,solo tenga pasiencia-decia shizune tratando de calmar a su señora sin tener éxito.

-PASIENCIA…PASIENCIA ES LA K ME SOBRA SHIZUNE SI ES ESCUINCLA FRENTONA SIN PECHOS NO SE APRESURA LA GOLPEARE TAN FUERTE!-grito tsunade mas enojada sin percatarse k cierta pelirrosa k acababa de entrar escucho todo eso.

-¡Pero maestra!-dijo sakura atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Asi es como usted se refiere ami-decia sakura con lagrimas en los ojos-yo k eh sido su mejor alumna hago todo lo k usted me ordena hasta gasto mis ahorros para comprarle su sake.

-Ayyyyyy….no seas payasa!-dijo tsunade arrebatándole la botella-a mi no me vengas con chantajillos mi niña ya bastante tengo con inventar los mios como para tener k aguantar los tuyos-dijo esta mirándola con seriedad.

Sai miraba divertido la escenita con una gran sonrisa.

-Por favor tsunade-sama no sea asi con la pobre de sakura-chan k es una niña buena le trajo su sake-dijo shizune sonriendo,tsunade la fulmino con la mirada.

-Huy!...de acuerdo,de acuerdo me cayo!-dijo shizune temblando (N/A:sabe de lo k es capaz su señora cuando se enoja) esta decio ingnorarala para dirigir su vista a la botella de sake k traía en manos,abrió la botella relamiéndose los labios dándole un buen sorbon a la botella de pronto la puerta se vino abajo de un golpe.

-Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffff!-escupio el liquido-PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO-grito la mujer enfadad-ME VAZ A TENER K COMPRAR OTRA PUERTA NUEVA.

-HOKAGE-SAMA!,ES UNA EMERGENCIA NECESITAMOS K VENGA DE INMEDIATO A LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL DE LA VILLA!-gritaba el hombre alterado (N/A:les aclaro k es mishaki el k acababa de entrar ya lo había mencionado antes).

Shizune,sai y sakura miraban el estado en el k se encontraba el pobre hombre-Haber,haber calmate y dime cual es la emergencia-dijo tsunade calmada tomando asiento dando otro sorbo a su botella de sake-¡SE TRATA DE ITACHI Y SASUKE UCHIHA!-gritaba alterado el vigilante,shizune,sai y sakura quedaron atonitos ante lo que escucharon en especial sakura.

-¡!...cof…cof…cof-escupio de nuevo el sake tosiendo-¿¡COMO DICES!-grito la godaime sorprendida levantándose de su asiento-¡LO QUE ACABA DE ESCUCHAR HOKAGE-SAMA ESOS DOS ESTAN EN LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL DE KONOHA DEBE VENIR DE INMEDIANTO-dijo el ninja yéndose de allí-¡SHIZUNE AVISA A TODOS LOS NINJAS Y A LAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES ANBU INMEDIATAMENTE!-ordeno la sannin a su ayudante-¡Enseguida tsuande-sama!-dijo shizune yendo a avisar a los ninjas de la aldea y a las fuerzas especiales anbu-¡SAKURA-CHAN TU Y ESE TARADO VENDRA CONMIGO!

-Hai,maestra-dijo sakura parada como un soldado.

-Oiga mas respeto asia mi-dijo sai.

Dicho esto tsunade,sakura y sai se fueron a la entrada principal de konoha a toda marcha.

En la entra de konoha.

2 azabaches esperaban ambos de piel palida uno de pelo corto negro azulado y el otro de pelo largo atado a una coleta de color negro e igual sus ojos en la entra pasientemente la presencia de hokage-sama y compañía mientras el ninja encargado de vigilar la puerta estaba atento a los movimientos que los 2 hacian sin quitarles el ojo de encima (N/A:no confía k listo) los miraba con cara de pocos amigos sasuke e itachi no asian caso a las miradas del ninja vigilante.

Sasuke sonrio.(N/A:aqui sasuke tiene 18 años)

-K ES TAN GRACIOSO?-bramo el ninja.

-Tu-dijo sasuke de lo mas tranquillo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡YOOOOO!-dijo este repitiendo señalándose asi mismo.

Itachi observaba sin mostrar exprecion alguna la pelea que se avesinaba.(N/A:e itachi tiene 23 años)

Suspiro.

-¡¿Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE TE CAUSA MUCHA GRACIA?-chillaba el ninja enfurecido.

-Tu manera de comportarte!-dijo sasuke sonriendo.

-Eeeh!…MOCOSO IMPERTINENTE!-grito con furia el ninja yendo asia sasuke con un kunai dispuetso a atacarlo-ME LAS VAS A PAGAR.

En ese momento llego tsunade junto con sakura y sai.

-¡HEY!… ¡¿ QUE PASA AQUÍ?- dijo la godaime enfrentándose a los 2 " exiliados" con las manos sujetando sus caderas saukra y sai permanecían detrás de esta .

Abrió los ojos de par en par al comprobar que eran ellos, como la habían informado.

-¿ Uchiha Sasuke?...¿has vuelto?- frunció el ceño sin entender observó a su lado más impactada aún-¡ITACHI!

-Hola…-siseo el moreno-…tsunade-sama.

Una docena de ninjas de rango superior prosiguieron en su llegada, haciendo un círculo bien echo atrapando a los recienllegados entre ellos estaban :Kakashi,Gai,Neji y otros, pero estos tres palidecieron al ver de quien se trataba la visita.

- ¡SASUKE!-grito kakashi abrió de tal manera su ojo visible que pudiera habérsele salido de la presión- ¿¡pero que haces aquí,te emos buscado por años!

-Hola,kakashi-sensei también meda gusto volver a verlo-dijo sasuke sonriendo.

Tsunade emitió un gruñido ensordecedor, acompañado de un grito.

-¡AVER,AVER QUE HACEN AQUÍ "**JUNTOS"**,**I**TACHI TU ESTAS CON LOS AKATSUKI Y SASUKE HA DEJADO TODO PARA BUSCARTE Y MATARTE!-la rubia estaba fuera de control, apretaba los dientes como si fuera a atacar de un momento a otro.

- Tenemos muchas cosas que explicar,Tsunade sama- contestó Sasuke con calma- a todos apuntó, mirando a Kakashi y a sakura.

El moreno miró a todo el circulo que los arrestaba, pero no encontró a las persona que quería encontrar allí.

-(*Donde estas naruto,necesito verte y explicarte muchas cosas por ti es que he regresado*)-se decía pansando el moreno.

Aún recordaba la rudeza con la que él y su hermano habían tratado al kitsune en los últimos años de Itachi podía esperarse, era un akatsuki,pero de él… bueno, eso es otra historia.

- Ya pueden ir dandonos una explicación ,si no quieren que lo hagamos por la fuerza- bramó tsunade posicionándose para atacar el resto de ninjas, incluido Kakashi la imitaron.

Y antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores itachi intervino.

-Antes de dar explicaciones de una vez les decimos que no venimos solos-dijo itachi con su pose de tranquilidad.

Tsunade al escuchar eso se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas si era posible en no perder el control eir atacar al uchiha.

En ese entonces itachi volteo a su izquierda dirigiendo su vista asia los arbustos.

-Ya pueden salir no,les harán daño!-dijo itachi.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver donde itachi miraba y su sorpresa fue muy grande pero mucho mas para sakura y kakashi,de los arbustos 4 personas salían un hombre de ojos azules de unos 21 años, cabello largo y rubio, peinado de tal forma que le tapa el lateral izquierdo de la cara detrás de el una joven de ojos rojos,un color de cabello que hace juego de 16 años, y un peinado inusual:su cabello es corto y descuidado en su lado derecho, mientras que largo y peinado a su izquierda y Lleva gafas marrones al lado de ella un joven de pelo blanco con un ligero tinte azul de 16 años,y los ojos morados lleva un cinturón alrededor de su cintura con botellas de agua y otro cinturón alrededor de su cintura que sostiene su espada y por ultimo un joven muy alto de cabello erizado de color naranja y de rostro de calmado de 18 años.

-TUUUUU!-gritaron sakura y kakashi al unisono.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verlos sin entender el por que esa vreaccion.

-Acaso lo conecen sakura-fea,kakashi-san?-pregunto sai.

-¡¿QUE DIJSTE?-grito sakura.

La chica pelirroja que se encontraba a la del rubio se tapo la boca con la mano para evitar reir cosa que sakura noto y le mando una mirada escrutadora son de esas miradas que dicen de que te ries zorra.

-Supongo que ustedes deben ser sakura-san y kakashi-san verdad?-pregunto el chico de pelo rubio sonriendo.

-Y como es que sabes nuestros nombre?-pregunto kakashi mirándolo desfiante con su sharingan.

-Por que ita-chan me los dijo!-dijo el rubio pasándose una mano atrás de la cabeza y sacando la lengua.

-(*Acaso escuche bien dijo ita-chan*)-se dijo pensando tsunade.

-Pero que grosero de mi parte…me llamo deidara-dijo deidara asiendo una reverencia.

-Y ustedes no piensan presentarse?-dijo deidara mirando a los 3 jovenes.

-Soy Karin-

- K tal soy Hozuki Suigetsu,camaradas-

-Me llamo Jugo-

Tsunade al ver que no tenían intenciones de atacar tomo una decision que nadie creria incluyéndose ella misma.

-Bien ya tome una decisión-dijo tsunade suspirando.

-Acompáñenme a la oficina ahí podremos hablar con tranquilidad-dijo la hokage dando media vuelta.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta no les cabia en la cabeza la decisión que había tomado la hokage ya la oficina solo estaban presentes tsunade,shizun,kakashi y los uchiha fuera de la oficina se encontraban sai,sakura observando con suma desconfianza a las 4 personas que acompañaban a sasuke y a su hermano.

Karin miraba desafiante a sakura con una sonrisa de lado sakura por su parte no le dio importancia alguna y sai bueno el estaba con su tipica sonrisa.

-(*Por k siento que van a pasar muchas cosas en mi vida viviendo en esta aldea*)-pesanba deidara sonriendo.

-(*Genial lo que faltaba otra loca como karin*)-pensaba suigetsu.

-(*Ja…es una ilusa si cree que me engaña…no permitiré que me robe a sasuke-kun*)-pensaba la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar un solo instante a sakura.

Jugo solo permanecia inmóvil y cayado.

Mientras dentro de la oficina.

Bueno ya estamos solos,hablen de una vez!-dijo tsunade tomando asiento.

Sasuke cerro los ojos y con los brazos cruzados dio un suspiro y comenso a hablar:

**Flash back**

**-Cuando estaba cegado por el odio y la sed de venganza busque e investige con mi equipo sobre akatsuki para poder dar con mi aniki y en mi búsqueda me tope con ese rubio y su extraño compañero que portaba una mascara anaranjada;y luche contra el y mientras luchaba contra el intentaba sacarle información sobre itachi pero el muy necio no accedia a mis preguntas asi que continue luchando y cuando gastamos todo nuestro chakra lo interroge de nuevo y lo que obtuve como respuesta fue ****una cuarta boca situada en su pecho, sobre su corazón, y tras comer por ella toda la arcilla restante, esta boca se apodera de él completamente y se auto destruye en una gigantesca explosión que abarca un radio de 10 kilómetros con la que intentaba atraparme pero sobrevivi al utilizar como escudo a manda el cual lo controle usando un en el y nos teletransportamos a otro lugar sin embargo manda fue alcanzado por parte de la explosión que lo dejo moribundo-Y,eso k tiene que ver con q ustedes estén aquí?-pregunto la godaime serena interrumpiendo a sasuke.**

-Por favor tsunade-sama permita q mi ototo-san continue,si le permite continuar sabra por q hemos regresado-dijo itachi inexpresivo.

-De acuerdo…puedes continar sasuke-dijo suspirando la godaime.

-Arigato tsunade-sama-agradecio el azabache para continuar con su relato.

**Después de esa explosión tenia grandes heridas asi q yo y mi equipo buscamos un lugar para descansar y me informaron de akatsuki y algunos escondites pero nada acerca de itachi,y mi compañera karin me advirtió de que konoha se aproximaba y seguía nuestros pasos gracias a su habilidad de persibir el chakra decidi marcharnos cuanto antes.**

**De un momento a otro me separe de mi equipo y eso fue gracias a ese extraño sujeto con apariencia de pescado que tenia ordenes de mi hermano q solo yo debía continuar solo y cuando llegue al escondite donde se encontraba itachi, entonces.**

Se hizo un silencio absoluto.

Itachi miraba a su hermano pequeño,su mirada no dejaba escapar sentimiento alguno,al igual que la de sasuke.

Era normal que fueran Uchihas puros- pensó Kakashi observando toda la escena.

**-Luchamos,encarnizadamente y dispuestos a llegar hasta el final- narraba el moreno-y cuando por fin obtuve mi venganza y mire el cuerpo de itachi tendido en el suelo;entonces perdi el conocimiento y cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitacion tenia vendado la mitad de mi cuerpo de pronto la puerta q estaba frente a mi se empezó a abrir y no podía creer lo q veía era deidara llebava una bandeja en las manos yo intente ponerme de pie pero estaba muy lastimado como para mover bruscamente;le pedi q me diera una explicación y antes dq dijera algo mire a su izquierda y quede estupefacto era mi hermano el q estaba entrando a la habitación en ese instante y trataba de analizar la situación no comprendia q era lo q pasaba yo había matado a ese rubio y a mi aniki me preguntaba xq seguían con vida pensé k talvez estaba soñando pero resulto k no era asi cuando me recupere vi q mi equipo,también estaban con nostros he itachi me explico muchas sobre xq mato a todo nuestro clan,también me dijo q el y deidara eran amantes y q decidieron aser un plan para dejar akatsuki kerian iniciar una nueva vida ellos 2 junto conmigo asi q hicieron clones de sombra para engañarme y aserme creer q kerian matarme para no levantar sospechas para q el líder de akatsuki no se diera cuenta de sus planes entonces itachi me convencio de regresar a konoha junto con el y deidara y mi equipo aunque ellos no estaban muy convencidos en creer lo q itachi decía muy en el fondo estaba feliz de no haber mato a mi hermano yo confiaba plenamente en el sabia q decía la verdad asi k nos puismos en marcha devuelta a konoha donde desde ahora será nuestro hogar para siempre-**

**Fin flash back**

-Como sabemos q dicen la verdad…las cosas no son asi de fáciles,tus pecados itachi son muy fuertes y sasuke se convirtió en un traidor como tu-dijo la gondaime segura de sus palabras.

Y cuando menos se lo esperaban tsunade,shizune y kakashi quedaron atonitos itachi se arrodilló al lado de su hermano suplicando a la rubia no supo que hacer ni que decir era una situación tan embarazosa y extraña.

Kakashi se sorprendio ante eso,no podía creer k su exalumno se humillara de esa manera,shizune por su parte su puso una mano en el pecho lo q sentía en es momento era lastima por los uchiha.

-Les juro q lo k dijo mi ototo-san es cierto,se q no tengo perdón por mis acciones solo les pido k nos permitan kedarnos y reaser nuestras vidas nuevamente coumplire el castigo k mesea otorgado-suplico el azabache aun de rodillas.

Tsunade sentía como el corazón se le partia en 2 ante esta escena.

El ninja copia se acerco a la sannin y dijo en voz alta

-Que un uchiha se arrodille ante un "inferior" para ellos, se muestra que no están mintiendo- se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de Sasuke.

El muchacho se había convertido en todo un hombre, fuerte, poderoso y al final sus sentimientos más sinceros y los de su hermano habían aflorado como la flor de cerezo más infértil.

-Yo crei el haver matado a mi hermano kakashi-sensei…pero gracias a kami no fue asi mi hermano uan esta vivo y esta a mi lado-dijo sasuke con lagrimas en los ojos.

Kakashi lo tomo de los brazos indicando a levantarse.

-Te creo sasuke-kun,te creo-

-Pero por el amor de kami,no hagan esto otra vez-(N/A:te intiendo yo por nada me arrodillaría aser eso me rebajaria).

-Hai kakashi-sensei-

Sasuke abrazo a su antiguo sensei.

Kakashi agradeció el sincero abrazo.

Itachi los miraba, el mayor del clan Uchiha sonreía, observado por la godaime.

Era la primera vez que veía al asesino Uchiha sonreír tan tiernamente.

- Está bien…-sentenció tsunade- todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad- Uchiha Itachi- se dirigió a él.

- ¿Si? – preguntó con solemnidad el moreno.

- Sabes perfectamente que en tu caso, es más difícil aceptarte de nuevo en la viílla eres un asesino lo sabes verdad?-

Itachi tragó saliva, Sasuke lo observó con el corazón agarrotado.

-(*no quiero que me separen de mi hermano,es parte de mi ,sangre de mi sangre…solo con él a mi lado lograré olvidar aquel horrible episodio…*)-pensaba sasuke con miedo.

-(*Solo con él pidiéndome perdón día a día olvidaré … eso y…- La imagen de Naruto penetró en su mente-…él*)-

-Bueno,estas son mis reglas pero no serán tan fáciles-afirmo la godaime-tendras que vivir con tu hermano el se ecargara de controlarte.

-También asistiras con un psicólogo una vez por semana también kakashi se ecargara de vigilarlos,incluyendo a tu amante itachi también a esos mocosos q vienen con ustedes y si estuvieras- observó a sasuke- mintiéndonos o tramando algo…- la rubia mostró su expresión más temeraria-.¡seran decapitados por mi misma!-

Itachi y sasuke se miraron, asintieron con la cabeza.

La godaime se levanto de su asiento yendo a los dos hermanos, los rozó por los hombros, estrechándolos.

- Aparte de eso,¡bienvenidos a casa!-

-Ah…se me olvidaba tu "amante"y esos mocosos;supongo q ese joven se quedara a vivir con ustedes pero esos 3 mocosos donde se quedaran?-

Sasuke suspiro profundamente.

-Me temo q ellos tendrán; k comprar su propia casa,o buscar un departamento donde pueden vivir-dijo el azabache menor.

-(*no pienso llevarlos a vivir con nosotros a mi casa con suigetsu y jugo no tengo problema mucho menos con deidara de el se encargara mi aniki pero karin es otra historia no quiero tenerla encima de mi todo el tipo*)-pensaba sasuke.(N/A:te doy la razón en eso)

En otro lugar.

Naruto se encontraba acostado en el tejado de su casa mirando el cielo dejando escapar un suspiro cada instante.

-(*Tal vez tengan razón…debería seguir con mi vida y dejar el pasado a atrás*)-pensaba el kitsune.

-(*Pero…no puedo aserlo…yo…realmente lo amo demasiado*)-

-(*Hay dios santo ayudame…q debo aser…con este amor k me esta matando poco a poco*)-

-NARUTO-NEECHAANNN-naruto escuchaba una y otra vez su nombre sacándolo de sus pensamientos poniéndose de pie y mirar a bajo y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y de un salto bajo del techo de su casa para ver mejor a la persona q lo llamaba.

-Hola konohamaru…¿Cómo estas?-saludo el ojiazul a su amigo.

Konohamaru era un niño de 14 años de edad tenia el pelo corto y de punta.

-ESTOY MUY BIEN NARUTO-NEECHAN!-gritaba feliz el pelimarron lanzándose a abrazar a su amigo.

Hambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Auch!…ya lo note-sonreira el kitsune sobándose el trasero por la caída.

-Naruto-neechan adivina q,adivina q-decia una y otra vez el pelimarron.

-Que?-

-SASUKE-KUN HA VUELTO A LA ALDEA!-grito tremendamente feliz konohamaru.

El ojiazul se qdo en shock cuando escucho eso.

-Naruto…te encuentras bien?-pregunto ingenuo el pelimarrom.

Este no reaccionaba y en su cabeza solo resonaban unas palabras.

(*Sasuke-kun ha vuelto,sasuke-kun ha vuelto*).

-Naruto-neechan,me oyes-

El aludido seguía sin reaccionar.

-NEECHAN…TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO SI ME OYES?-grito con todas sus fuerzas el pobre niño.

Sigue sin contestar.

Konohamaru cansado de esperar de q su amigo dijera o hiciera algo decidio usar una medida desesperada.

PAFF!-lo abofeteo.

-OYE,PORQ HICISTE ESO?-grito eufórica el rubio q tenia bien marcados los dedos de konahamaru en el rostro.

-Porque no me contestabas!-dijo con inocencia el ojinegro.

-Mmm…-

-Bueno entonces q?-pregunto el pelimarron sonriente.

-Que de q?-

-Vas hair a darle la bienvenida a sasuke-kun?-le pregunto.

En la cabeza del kitsune sonaba una vocecita ,pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle caso.

-(*Anda, búscalo y en el momento q lo veas abrázalo fuertemente…!…¡no eso seria rebajarte fácilmente!...pero lo haz estado esperando durante mucho tiempo!...que esperas ve a su encuentro…pero no te qdes ahí,anda y corre a buscarlo y bésalo con todo tu amor*)-peleaban los inners de naruto.

Mientras el rubio se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos,konohamaru lo miraba de pies a cabeza detenidamente no se había percatado q naruto parecía un tanto diferente loq mas llamo su atención fue el rostro del kitsune ten bello como el de un angel y esos ojos tan intensamente azules como el mismo cielo no supo como ni en q momento apareció un levo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Naru…naru…naruto-neechan…t-t-te…v-vez…s-s-se-e-e-xy-decia tartamudeando.

Cosa que el ojiazul no escucho ya q se había ido corriendio como alma k lleva el diablo.

Konohamaru se qdo solo y aun con el sonrojo.

-Como le hizo naruto-neechan para sacar toda esa belleza?-se preguntaba el pelimarron mostrando una leve sonrisa.

En la oficina de hokage.

-No lose shizune,ahí algo raro en todo esto y no me cuadra nada!-siseo la godaime.

-Pues a mi,me parecieron sinceras sus palabras lady tsunade-

Tsunade mira a su ayudante,no podía creer q fuera tan fácil de convencer.

-Bueno como sea;el punto es q están aquí devuelta en la villa,y ahora tenemos q vigilarlos muy bien de cerca incluso a ese tipo y a esos mocosos-afirmo la godaime.

-No,nos vayan a salir por el tiro con la culata…!-dijo en un susurro la rubia.

-Que a dicho?-

-Y-yo nada,nada-

-BIEN AHORA A DISFRUTAR DE MI DULCE…¡SAKEEEEEEEEE!-grito de felicidad alzando el puño.(N/A:parece niña chiquita gritanto como si le hubieran dado un dulce)

Shizune tenia un tremendo goterón en la cabeza por la forma de comportarse de su señora.

-Lady tsunade,x favor controlese…quiere-

En el momento q tsunade iva a darle un buen sorbo a su botella.

-¡ABUELA TSUNADE!-

se eschucho un grito q hizo kse atragantara con el liquido.(N/A:recuerden q no ahí puerta)

-PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!...PERO Q DIABLOS LES PASA A TODOS HOY EN DIA,EH!...Q ACASO DECIDIERON JODERME EL DIA PARA NO DEJARME DISFRUTAR MI SAKE EN PAZ!-grito eufórica la godaime.

-Y NO ME LLAMES ABUE…-

Pero cuando kizo reclamarle a la persona q hozo llamarle "abuela"se qdo estupefacta ante lo q tenia enfrente suyo.

-ABUELA TSUNADE ES CIERTE Q SASUKE-KUN A REGRESADO?-

Esta no respondio estaba roja como tomate y un brillo en los ojos y comenzó a sonreir como idiota ni se percataba q estaba derramando el sake.

Shizune tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y un tremendo sonrojo en sus mejillas.(N/A:asta se le escurria un hilo de sangre por la nariz…jejeje)

Unos ojos zafiro tan azules,tan bellos como el mismicimo cielo un rostro tan bello como el de un angel y esas 3 marquitas en sus mejillas lo hacian verse tan lindo,tan adorable,tan violable le daba la apariencia de un zorrito un lindo e inofensivo zorrito buscando protección.

-ABUELA PORQUE NO ME CON-naruto no pudo terminar ya q unos brazos lo tomaron por la cabeza dirigiendolo asia un pecho grande.

-AAAAYYYYYYYYY Q LINDO NARU-CHAN COMO LE HICSITE PARA TENER ESA BELLEZA!-gritaba de felicidad la rubia apretando con mas fuerza la cabeza de naruto contra su gran pecho y acariciando sus rubios cabellos.

-MMM…MMM…MMM…-naruto agitaba sus brazos con desesperación ya q el apretón era muy fuerte y le faltaba el aire.

-Lady tsunade por favor deje de estrujar al pobre de naruto-kun-dijo la pelinegra.

-Ah!…lo siento Naru-chan-en eso tsunade solto al ojiazul q cayo al suelo por la falta de aire para solo decir.

-Vaya me estaba asfixiando!-

-Que le pasa abuela tsunade acaso me kiere matar o que-

-Perdonala naruto-kun pero es q nos tienes atónitas-dijo la pelinegra sonrasada.

-Dq hablas shizune-oneechan?-pregunto inocentemente.

-P-pues…p-pues-tartamudeaba.

-A LO Q SE REFIERE SHIZUNE ES DE ESA BELLEZA TUYA-grito al unison la godaime.

-…-naruto qdo pensativo.

-Belleza cual belleza?-

-COMO K CUAL BELLEZA PUES ESA LA Q TIENES,LA Q AN ESTOS MOMENTOS SHIZUNE Y YO ESTAMOS BIENDO-grito eufórica tsunade.

-¡¿Sigo,sin enterder a lo q se refiere abuela tsunade?-

-(*No puedo creer lo idiota q puede ser este crio….ni siquiera se a dado cuenta,de nada*)-pensaba la gondaime con una gotita de sudor cayéndole por la sien.(N/A:vaya hasta le permite q le diga abuela jajajaja)

-Mira naruto-kun para q sepas de a estamos hablando,ten este espejo y mírate-dijo shizune ofreciéndole un espejo q saco de su bolsillo.

Naruto se puso de pie y tomo el espejo su sorpresa fue tan grande q qdo en shock.

-N-no…n-no…no…p-puede s-ser-dijo tartamudeando.

-Este soy?-

-¡¿Y bien nos diras como le hiciste!-

-¿Como hice q?-

-Pues para sacar esa belleza tan bella-dijo relamiéndose los labios la rubia.

-No tengo ni la menor idea-

-Ah,naruto-kun nos preguntastes que si era verdad q sasuke-kun había regresado pues si es verdad,en estos momentos debe estar es su casa con-decia shizune sin poder terminar ya q el kitsune no estaba.

Tsunade la mando una mirada fulminante a su ayudante.

-Que…?-dijo incrédula.

-Porque le dijiste q el uchiha había regresado!-su voz sonaba de ultratamba.

-Lady tsunade usted sabe perfectamente q naruto-kun siempre a estado enamarodo de sasuke no veo el pork no decírselo-

-Ya,lose pero hubiera preferido q no se lo dijeras asia habría podido seguir comiéndomelo con la mirada-rio con malicia la rubia.

-Lady tsunade…comportese (*naruto no me dio tiempo de decirle q sasuke había regresado con su hermano y compañía me pregunto q es lo q ira a pasar d ahora en adelante*)-se decia pensando shizune.

Mientras en otro sitio.

En la mansion uchiha 2 azabaches y un rubio se encontraban limpiando el lugar q de ahora en adelante seria su hogar bajo las miradas frias de un peliplateadouna pelirrosa y un pelinegro sonriente.

-Podrían dejar de mirarnos con esas miradas q keman!-dijo deidara un poco incomodo de esas miradas asesinas q les dedicaban esos 3.

-Descuida dei-chan es lógico q no confíen en nosotros,yo haría lo mismo imagínate de un dia a otro aparecen las 2 personas mas buscadas y uno es un asesino llega diciendo q a regresado para quedarse,ahora pregúntate esto no se te haría un poco extraño k diga que ha vuelto para quedarse y lo dice asi tan tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada yo claramente desconfiaría de ellos no crees!-dijo itachi sonriendo viendo como kakashi lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Deidara q miraba toda la escena le cai un tremendo goterón por la sien.

-(*Tengo que admitir k itachi tiene razón en ese aspecto*)-

Sasuke por su parte se mantenía trapendo el piso bajo la mirada de cierta plasta rosada q lo miraba con odio.

-(*Para que carajos regresaste naruto a sufrido mucho por tu culpa*)-decia pensadon sakura.

-(*Creo q tendre mucha competencia*)-pensaba cierto ojinegro con su típica sonrisa.

-Ustedes 2 ami no me engañan realmente que hacen aquí?-pregunto el peliplateado con el ceño fruncido.

-(*Vaya confía en sasuke pero no en nosotros*)-pensaba el rubio.

-Como ya lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir kakashi-san hemos regresado para inici-itachi no completo su oración ya q cierta persona q acababa de llegar en ese momento entrando casi corriendo.

-Naru…naru...naru-naruto-tartamudeaba sakura.

Sasuke al escuchar eso detuvo lo q estaba haciendo en ese momento y se giro para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos color zafiros y un rostro tan bello como si se tratara de un mismo qdo estatico ante esos ojos celestinos veía en ellos muchas cosas inocensia,perdón,ternura,bondad,pureza,infantilismo,cariño,dulzura y amor.

(*Vaya!…es muy hermoso ahora q lo pienso bien no recuerdo q tuviera toda esa hermosura cuendo luche contra el y kakashi-san*)-se decía pensando deidara y un poco sonrojado.

-(*Señor ten piedad de nosotros a caído un "ANGEL"ante nosotros*)-pensaba itachi sonriendo.

Deidara se percato de esa sonrisa y puso cara de perro malherido.

-¡IDIOTA!-golpeo a itachi en la cabeza.

-K te pasa dei-chan porque me pegas?-puso ojos de corderito.

-Y todavía lo preguntas-deidara rechinaba los dientes x la rabia q sentía.

-Y USTEDES 2 K DIABLOS ESTAN HASIENDO AQUÍ!-gritaba un enfadado rubio q miraba toda esa escena.

Deidara olvidando su rabieta asia itachi poso su mirada en naruto para sonreir tiernamente.

-Hola,naru-chan supongo q te acuerdas de mi…verdad?-

-PUES CLARO K ME ACUERDO PERFECTAMENTE DE TI Y NO T PERMITO K ME LLAMES NARU-CHAN,TU ERES EL BASTARDO K SECUESTRO A GAARA(deidara se ofendio por lo dicho)Y AHORA MISMO ME VAS A DECIR K CARAJOS ASEN AQUÍ TU Y ITACHI SI ACASO BIEN PARA LLEVARME CON USTEDES VOY A-gritaba realmente enfadado el kitune sus ojos azules se tornaron de un color carmín poniéndose en posición de ataque parecía q el zorro demonio aprovecho la furia de naruto y se podía ver un chakra rojo.

Deidara suspiro mientras a itachi le caia un tremendo goterón y sudaba frio.

Kakashi estaba mas q nervioso sabia perfectamente q cada vez q naruto se enoja una parte del chakra del kyubi salía a flote sakura y sai temblaban levemente no era la primera vez q veian a naruto en ese aspecto pero aun asi no habían podido acostumbrarse sasuke por su parte simplemente seguía impresionado no podía creer q la persona dueña de ese rostro tan bello fuera su naruto el ser q tan amababa.

-NARUTO UZUMAKI HAZME EL FAVOR DE CALMARTE-grito deidara en tono serio su mirada se mostraba realmente molesta.(N/A:ya se cree su hermano)

El kitsune se tenso al escuchar el frio tono de voz q no era la primera vez q usaba deidara (N/A:eso lo sabe desobra itachi…jejeje) el chakra rojo iva desapareciendo y los ojos carmín volvieron aser el mismo azul cielo,deidara dejo a todos boquiabierta y con los ojos abiertos como platos era la primera vez q alguien lograba controlar a naruto cada vez q se comportaba asi.

-En 1er. Lugar no es necesario q grites y en 2do. Lugar heriste mis sentimientos al decirme "bastardo" y en 3cer. Lugar itachi y yo no vinimos a raptarte ni a llevarte con nosotros deacuerdo el y yo venimos a kedarnos y a vivir aquí…entendiste!-dijo con voz de autoridad.

El zorrito solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien…supongo q viniste para hablar con sasuke-kun no es asi?-dijo el rubio ya mas calmado para regalar una zurrona sonrisa.

Naruto volvió a asentir.(N/A:dime como le ases para q te obedezcan mano jajaja)

En ese entonces deidara volteo a ver a itachi para solo decir.

-Después de ti itachi-

Itachi parpadeo los ojos.

-Después de q dei-chan?-

Deidara rodo los ojos.

-Camina!-

Deidara saco a empujones a itachi de la casa no antes de aserle señas a kakashi,sakura y a sai de q hicieran lo mismo los aludidos ivan a protestar pero deidara les dedico una mirada asesina cosa q entendieron a la perfeccion y se marcharon para darles privacidad al azabache y al kitsune.

Una vez ya solos sasuke se aserco a naruto.

-Naruto-kun yo!-el pelinegro no pudo terminar ya q el kitsune se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-Sasuke-kun,te he extrañado mucho,me has hecho mucha falta-dijo entre lagrimas abrazando mas al azabache.

-Yo también te he extrañado…naruto-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Ambos se besoran fue un beso profundo,dulce y apasionado en ese momento ciertos metiches veian toda la escena y cierta plasta rosada se moria de los celos y en mismas condiciones se encontraba cierto pelinegro aunque no lo aparentaba por que traía en si su estúpida falsa sonrisa de siempre pero en su cabecita loca solo pensaba-(*uchiha-bastardo*)-kakashi bueno el solo estaba tranquilo y despreocupado como siempre encambio deidara tenia corazones en los ojos y un moreno con la boca semiabierta en su cabeza pensaba-(*con un demonio el muchacho tiene talento*)pero todo eso se esfumo con vieron a una sakura enfurecida yendo hacia la pareja dispuesta a arruinar ese momento abria los ojos en ese momento dándose cuenta que la pelo chicle venia hacia ellos sabia de antemano lo q tenia planeado aser ya q ella iva con el puño en alto.

Sasuke dejo de besar a naruto y le mando una mirada asesian a sakura.(N/A:sasuke aun se encontraba besando a naruto en el momento de abrir los ojos)

-Que pasa sasuke?-pregunto naruto.

-OYE TU IMBECIL SERA MEJOR K LE QUITES TUS MAN!-gritaba sakura sin poder terminar ya que deidara apareció en preciso momento sujetándola con un brazo mientras con el otro le tapaba la boca.

Naruto volteo en ese instante.

-Haaaaa!…por favor no se detengan continúen!-dijo transformándose en chibi-deidara.

A sasuke y naruto le caian tremendo goterón x el comportamiento de deidara.

Sakura forcejeaba para soltarse de su agarre mas no lo conseguia solo conseguia a hacer que deidara apretara mas el agarre.

-SHAAANNROO…por culpa de este bastardo no pude separar a estos 2-dijo inner sakura.

-Sakura-fea porque los interrumpiste se veian tan tiernos (*mentira*mentira*mentira*me alegra q los hayas interrumpido sino yo lo hubiera echo*)-dijo sai

-(*Ay si como no…no me vengas con tus pinches cursilerias sai*)-penso sakura alzando una ceja.

-Oigan ustedes 3 dejen de molestarlos-dijeron itachi y kakashi al mismo tiempo ocasionando q ambos se miraran.

-Quieren llevar su telenovela lejos de aquí no ven k estoy ocupado (N/A:si ocupado pero en cierto rubio)-dijo sasuke con el ceño fruncido se podía ver alrededor de su cuerpo un aura asesina.

Los presentes sudaron en frio.

-No importa sasuke-kun podemos volver a aserlo en otro momento-dijo el kitsune avergonzado.

-Pero q es lo q pasa aki?-se escucho una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas siempre con aquel porte suave q al peliplateado le encanta la cicatriz en su nariz acentuaba sus ojos negros y la piel bronceada tenia el cabello largo siempre sujeto a una coleta alta.

Kakashi se puso terriblemente feliz.

-IRUKA-SENSEI-dijo gravemente feliz yendo a abrazarlo.

-Kakashi-sensei detente q nos están viendo –dijo el castaño apenado.

-Y que si nos están viendo no me importa-dijo kakashi aferrándose mas a iruka como un niño de 5 años.

-K esta asiendo aki iruka-sensei?-dijo sakura (N/A:chin para q la solto deidara asi dejaba de molestar)

Iruka miro a su antigua alumna.

-Es k me entere que sasuke-kun regreso y vine adarle la bienvenida-dijo mientras intentaba safarse de kakashi sin tener éxito.

-Iruka-sensei-

-Que-

-Dame un beso-

Gotitas cain de las frentes de los presentes por la forma infantil de comportarse de kakashi y sin previo aviso hatake termino en el suelo con tremendo chichon en la cabeza.

-Iruka-sensei no asi falta q me golpearas con esa fuerza-dijo el peliplateado aun en el suelo.

-Solo tieneslo q te mereces,q no puedes esperar hasta q regresemos a casa-

-No-

-Ay,es el colmo contigo-

El castaño olvidándose un momento de su amante fue asia el azabache y lo abrazo como un padre abraza a su hijo.

-Vienvenido de vuelta sasuke-kun y disculpa la verguanza q me a hecho pasar este idiota-dijo acarisiando los cabellos negros del aludido.

-Oye-dijo kakashi.

-No se preocupe por eso iruka-sensei-dijo el azabache sonriendo.

Iruka volteo a su izquierda y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ahí estaba la persona q consideraba como un hijo pero parecía diferente su rostro tan bello como el de un angel caído del cielo las mejillas del castaño se tornaron de un color carmín.

-Naruto,eres tu?-

-Claro q soy yo iruka-sensei q no me reconoce!-

-Es q te vez algo diferente-

-Si ya lo se,soy hermoso-

Iruka se lanzo a abrazarlo bajo la atenta mirada de todos también la de cierto azabache celoso.

-Pues claro q eres hermoso,tu siempre haz sido hermoso!-dijo feliz el castaño.

-Ay…iruka-sensei no diga cosas tan vergonzosas-dijo el kitsune sonrosado.

-Solo digo la verdad-

-Y ustedes quienes son?-pregunto iruka mirando a itachi y deidara.

-Asi olvide decirle,el es mi hermano mayor iruka-sensei,itachi uchiha-dijo saskue.

Iraku quedo estupefacto sabia q itachi era el ninja mas buscado en es entonces se aserco al kitsune para protegerlo.

-No se precupe,iruka-sensei no le are daño a naruto-kun-dijo itachi sonriendo.

-Y el es deidara y también es el "novio" de mi hermano-dijo sasuke un poco ruborizado por lo ultimo.

-Es un placer conocerlo iruka-sama -dijo el pelirubio asiendo una reverencia.

Mucho gusto deidara-san, por favor solo llamame iruka-dijo el castaño un poco sonrojado por el "sama".

El ojiazul sonrio y asintió.

-Oigan,y naruto-kun y uchiha-bastardo?-djio sai.

Los presentes voltearon de un lado a otro percatándose q no havia señales del azabache ni del kitsune (N/A:huuuyyyy…a donde se abran ido si q aprovecharon ese momento para escabullirse) entonces kakashi se aserco a iruka sonriendo con picardía aun q por la mascara iruka no lo noto.

-Iruka-sensei-

-Hai-

-Vamos a casa-

-Para que?-

-Para poder hacer esto-

Kakashi se bajo la mascara y beso apasionadamente a iruka mas este no se oponía (N/A:pues claro como ya sabe a lo q fueron sasuke y naruto pues también le dieron ganas…jejeje)el castaño rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su koi y profundiso mas el beso sentían q les faltaba oxigeno el cual tuvieron q separarse lo único q los unia era un hilo de saliva kakashi e iruka se miraron a los ojos el casteño tenia un leve sonrojo y su cuerpo temblaba levemente y en un rápido movimiento el peliplatea aprovecho y cargo a iruka como un principe carga a su princesa y kakashi salio corriendo de la mansión uchiha a la velocidad de la luz.

3 gotitas caian de las cabezas de un rudio una pelirrosada y un pelinegro ya q un azabache mayor miraba a su koi de una manera muy extraña. (N/A:aaayy si solo extraña)

-K tanto me miras-pregunto deidara.

-Oh vamos tu sabes perfectamente lo que eso significa dei-chan-dijo itachi sensualmente.

-Olvídalo,no voy a entregarme a ti cada vez q vez algo que te excita entendiste-contesto deidara cruzándose de brazos.

Itachi se iva a asercando poco a poco a su koi este se dio cuenta y noto q itachi se relamia los labio y de repente itachi se lanzo con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a abrazar a deidara mas este se hizo aun lado provocando q el moreno cayera al suelo con un rápido movimiento itachi se puso de pie mirando lujuriosamente a deidara.

-KYAAAAAAA,NOOOO…ALEJATE DE MI-

Deidara huyo despavorido del lugar,seguido por el moreno.

-Espera dei-chan sere amable contigo-

Estos desaparecieron del mapa.

Sakura y sai se miraron.

-Ay…estoy rodeada de idiotas-dijo sakura

Lo mismo digo sakura-fea-admito sai.

-IDIOTA-

En otro lugar.

Un rubio y un azabache totalmente desnudos dormían plácidamente abrazados como un matrimonio.

El ojinegro despertó de sus dulces sueños.

-Donde estoy?-se pregunto quitándose las legañas,con el brazo desnudo.

-Esperen desnudo?,estoy desnudo?-

En eso sasuke miro a su derecha encontrándose aun rubio durmiendo tranquilamente se prodia dedir q un hilo de saliva se le escapaba de su boca y una sonrisa picara de dibujo en el rostro del azabache y beso los rubios cabellos del kitsune ocasionando q este despera.

-Buenos días bello durmiente-dijo sasuke sensualmente.

-Teme,por que me despiertas…déjame dormir un poco mas!-dijo naruto un poco soñoliento tapándose la cara con las sabanas.

-Ya…ya,no te enojes dobe-

-NO ME DIGAS DOBE-grito naruto.

-Tu te metiste conmigo-dijo sasuke picaron.

-K teme eres-contraataco naruto

Sasuke la tapo la boca con un beso,que callo al kitsune, claro esta.

-acabamos de hacer el amor usuratonkachi , no discutamos ok?-

-….-naruto.

-Ok? – ordenó decir mientras lo miraba con severidad .

-Eres muy malo conmigo sasuke-dijo asiendo un puchero.

Mientras en otro sitio.

Un castaño se encontraba durmiendo desnudo mientras en ese momento un peliplateado salía del baño en boxers poco a poco kakashi se fue a asercando en eso contemplaba el rostro de iruka parecía un niño durmiendo tranquilamente pensamientos surgían en esos momentos en la cabeza del peliplateado.

-(*Se ve tan lindo durmiendo,tan inocente,tan deseable,tan violable*)-

Kakashi tomo los cabellos castaños de su koi aspirando su dulce aroma ese aroma q lo enloquecia y lo asia perder la razón logrando controlarse el peliplatea beso tiernamente la frente de iruka para solo decir.

-Te amo tanto iruka,deseo con todo mi corazón q siempre permanezcas a mi lado y q nada ni nadie nos separe-dijo kakashi besando en los labios a iruka (N/A:aclaro q iruka aun sigue dormido)

* * *

_Sasuke y kakashi deben disfrutar cada momento con la persona q ellos aman xq hasta ahí les durara la felicidad todo cambiara naruto e iruka cambiaran,q es lo q pasara de ahora en adelante q es lo q les espera a naruto e iruka mas adelante;unas personas entraran en sus vidas q derrumbaran esa felicidad y los separan de la persona mas amada para ellos descúbranlo._

_Proximo cap.(QUIENES SON USTEDES)._


End file.
